


scar tissue

by kawaiisuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Amputee Naruto, Amputee Sasuke, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Naruto, First Time, First Time Sex, Hospital, Konoha - Freeform, Mention of Council Members, Naruto is female but still the same knuckleheaded ninja we all know and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisuke/pseuds/kawaiisuke
Summary: He could die, and this thing, whatever it is that bonds them together, it would never be satisfied.





	scar tissue

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scenario stuck in my head since the end of the manga and now have an excuse to write it. Gonna try to keep this actual drabble length, so hopefully it won’t seem too rushed. Not a lot of dialogue going on.
> 
> This one is a genderbend, which I have many feelings about. I personally love the idea of a female, bisexual Naruto, and I love to write her every chance I get (representing my people, yes?). I do plan to write more one-shots, most of them with SasuNaru as male like depicted in canon because my baes are perfect the way they are. I despise genderbends that change characterization, so this will be as in character as I can possibly make it. 
> 
> As always, please ignore grammar/spelling mistakes.

* * *

 

_i’m falling all over myself to lick your heart and taste your health…_

* * *

 

 

The air was always so stale in the hospital, dry and saturated with the smell of different chemicals needed to keep the place sanitary. It made Naruto's nose itch. The standard garb they provided all their patients does very little to beat the cold and the fit leaves something to be desired. The fabric was stiff and kept falling off her shoulder; a thing she was barely tolerating considering she couldn't adjust it properly now that she was missing half of her right arm. It was an early October morning. Too early, in fact, for anyone to be awake. At least, that was her opinion. The sun still had another hour before it made its first appearance over the far mountains. 

Yet here she was. Wide awake and sitting on the bed of her best friend.

The nurses made their last rounds a few hours ago and wouldn't be making another for a few more hours. She was able to hear their lively voices reduced to hushed whispers out of respect for their -presumably- sleeping patients. A coffee maker would spit and spew a new brew from time to time and the smell would drift into the hallways, rearing her own desire to have a cup to shake off the cob webs that had took over her sleep deprived brain.  It was too quiet, though. Too still. Her ears had grown accustomed to the sounds of battle, to the thrum of blood rushing in her head and the accelerated beat of her heart-it had banged so loud behind her ribs she had felt as if it was going to burst in her chest. Sitting here in this too quiet place, her body forced into lethargy from pain medication and lack of sleep, made her ears ring. Sasuke's soft breathing was the only thing breaking up the silence.

She knew he was awake. Those powerful eyes of his haven't left her form since she snuck out of her bed and into this one. They had yet to say anything. Not that there was much either had left to say.

In a few hours, she'll begin the process of being discharged.

In a few hours, Sasuke will begin the process of becoming a prisoner of Konoha.

 _"I wouldn't get too upset with the news, if I were you, "_ Kakashi had told them _. "Typically, the amount of crimes committed by a shinobi of Sasuke's caliber would assure them to be sentenced to life in prison. In some cases, even death. However, the council has heard the pleas of several others, most notably you, Naruto. They have acquiesced in favor of Sasuke this much thanks to those pleas and the fact that he played a major role in ending the war. " The silver-haired man rubbed the back of his head. "Not to mention some...uh...other interesting hidden faucets concerning Danzo, a high-ranking official within the Village, and the Uchiha clan, that shall remain classified. Time in one of our cells is the best we could do. You have to acknowledge the council isn’t satisfied with this, Naruto. At the moment, we’ve won Sasuke the right to live. They’ll keep fighting this, but we’ll fight back as long as it takes."_

A large part of Naruto had wanted to yell and scream. She wanted to cry out in outrage and demand something different. Sasuke didn’t deserve to bare the judgement placed on him from the same faulty leadership that ruined him. One look at Sasuke's face, calm and collected and graciously accepting his fate without even an ounce of anger, had given her the uncharacteristic quality of reigning in her own indignation. It's with a reluctant heart that she has accepted the truth of the matter, the fact that what Kakashi has told them is undoubtably the best they could hope for given the circumstances of Sasuke's predicament.

"I've accepted it, Naruto. " Sasuke spoke for the first time in hours, shattering the stillness that had settled between them. "You should accept it too."

“I won’t. Not until this is all over. And it will be over, Sasuke, I promise.”

She had been staring out the window for who knows how long. Not knowing what else to say or what to do or how to go by doing anything at all at this point. All she knew was that the sun was still running sluggish, the sky was painted dark and the stars were as bright as they had been at midnight. Briefly, she wondered what time it even was, wondered if her anxiety was pushing time along faster than it was actually moving.

"I know this is what we have to deal with, at least for right now." Her eyes took on a far deeper shade in the dark room, you could hardly tell they were even blue at all. She directed that alien gaze on him. "It just really fucking sucks things are the way they are."

The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "Yeah."

Turning her body to face him properly reminded her of why she hadn't moved much to begin with. Her body ached something fierce and her wounds still stung like a bitch. The pain medication they had them on was doing its job taking most the edge off, but that's not saying much. At least her arm didn't feel like she'd dipped it in boiling acid anymore. All that remained was a deep, bone rattling pang in its place.

_‘He could die. He could die. He could die.’_

There was something hanging around them. Dangling above their heads. Tickling their ears. Something unspoken.

_‘He could die. He could die. He could die.’_

He could die, and this thing, whatever it is that bonds them together, it would never be satisfied.

Naruto brought up her hand without any realization of the act, her palm hovering close enough to feel the warmth of Sasuke’s skin. She considered if this was the right thing to do, if touching him was okay or if she should back away now and forget the sharp tug at the base of her being urging her to get closer to him. There isn't many more ways they _could_ get closer. 

Warmth surrounded her wrist. His hand held her in place, the rough texture of his calloused thumb digging gently into the tendon beneath her hand. She stopped all motion, suddenly aware she had cupped his face, her index finger tracing the dark circles under his eye. _'He had cried',_ she thinks, astonished and aching. She remembers a solitary tear, fat and heavy with too many regrets, gathered in the corner of his black eye. Naruto wonders if he had felt relief when it finally fell _. 'Because I did_.'

She hadn't noticed she had been touching him.

She was _still_ touching him.

But so was he.

His grip eased, but his hand lingered on her skin. Down to touch her elbow. Back up to touch her shoulder, bare still from where the baggy fabric had fallen earlier. Long fingers slid along the base of her neck, continuing slowly, stopping once they finally found purchase in the hair at the back of her head.

“They don’t want you in prison. They want to kill you.”

“I know.”

“I can’t…They can’t…” She was stuttering. “I won’t let them, Sasuke.”

"I know."

They waited. One set of eyes boring into the other. There was a question to be answered. A need to be fulfilled. A gap to close. That same certain thing that still needed to be satisfied. It shown on their faces. _What to do, now? How far to take this?_ Later, they will come to realize they weren't really thinking much at the time. Now, however, they have yet to truly comprehend that their breath was mixing, that their lips were brushing against one another, touching briefly before pulling back to discern from the other the exact height of their actions. It was too late to pull back. Desperation had cast out a line, connecting their hearts, pulling them together before they could stop it.

It was a sloppy kiss, needy in nature and so new to the both of them. They bumped noses more than once, teeth scraped busted lips. Their swollen faces hit against each other. _Kissing was painful._ They chose not to care. Sasuke was tugging at her, his arm moving to wind around her waist and draw her near to his chest. Naruto accepted his invitation in her own way. Taking the initiative, she climbed on top of him, thighs spreading to accommodate the width of his hips. His mouth opened, to voice a question or in surprise, she didn’t know nor did she care, but she took advantage of it enough to dip inside.

She hummed at the first taste of him. He gripped her hip out of reflex, not knowing what else to do with his hand but hold on as tight as possible.

Their mouths moved in a way they attempted to control, but kissing was too unfamiliar to them to quite manage it, slippery tongue against slippery tongue and sticky spit spread on their chins. The speed of the kiss was slowing down but gaining more depth the longer they stayed wrapped up in each other. It felt like they were fighting, like they were seeking relief, itching to act out and retaliate. Similar to the way they would seek satisfaction with their fists, resolve their issues with punches and jutsus; yet, this was utterly different, totally and simply just _more_.

Naruto managed to find the tie that held his top together. It was confusing, the fact that they were doing this. _Them_. At the same time, it felt as if they should have been doing this all along. They pressed on, kissing and touching and grabbing, trying to get under skin and bone and marrow, but still not far enough to satiate them. Desperate to be connected. Needing it in a way they couldn't understand. They maneuvered around the plaster covering the mangled stumps of what was left of their arms, the slings holding them in place, careful not to undo bandages or bust stitches. ' _Kami, they were a mess_.' They broke apart for the first time when she reached into his pants and grabbed the base of his cock.

Sasuke was hot in her hand, hard underneath soft skin. He hissed when she squeezed. She doesn't know exactly what she was doing, holding a dick in her hand isn’t something she’d ever done before, but she did know she liked the way he grew harder against her palm, enjoyed the pulse throbbing at the tip of her fingers.

“This okay?” Her throat was dry.

A pale hand closed over her own. Sasuke paused, hovering them over this moment, but he didn't pull her away. Finally, he nodded. 

“Like this.”

Together they moved. He taught her how he liked it. Firm at the base, where his hair was course and pubic bone met softer skin. Slow tugging up, dragging skin against the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Then a gentle squeeze as they reached the top, twisting slightly, drawing out moans and precum, before sliding back down. His hand moved away from hers and settled shakily against her ribs.

The realization of what exactly this was caught up with her as she slowly pumped him in her fist. The room was getting lighter, she could see his face and all his scars just a little more clearly than she could when they first started this. They didn't have a lot of time left. Still, his mouth was open, dropping random kisses on her neck and throat, and little sounds that he was trying to keep her from hearing were being played in her ear. She didn't want to give up the sweetness of Sasuke responding in such a way to something she was doing. Not yet. She wasn't ready.

The first touches of gold highlighted the mountains and dyed the sky into different colors. The sun was rising. The nurses would be in to check on them soon.

"Sasuke." She pulled her hand away from him. The half-lidded look in his mixmatched eyes was almost enough to keep her right where she was. Almost. He followed her gaze to the window, understanding immediately that they were on borrowed minutes. They wasted little time, together tugging his pants below his hips. She stood as quickly as she could manage on his bed, resisting a blush when he reached up to help her out of her own pants, taking her underwear with them.

Her embarrassment was cut in half when she caught site of his red stained cheeks in the early morning light. The Uchiha didn't miss the way her eyes lit up or the way her smile brightened her whole face. He didn't have much time to contemplate on it, however. She was straddling him, again, raising up on her knees and positioning herself to accept him inside her.

The young man had only a brief moment to gather his wits before she started lowering her body down on his. He wound his fingers through her hair- he seemed to like doing that,she noticed-and bringing their foreheads together. She hissed, gripping his shoulder once she had fully taken him in.

"Hold on a minute, Naruto." He stopped her before she could start moving. This moment between them was one he didn't know they'd be able to share again. Naruto had him, in every possible way, for the first time. He had been so sure there wasn't a way for them to go beyond the relationship they already shared, certain that they knew each other as wholly and completely as a person could ever possibly know another person. Sasuke had been wrong. So wrong. Another level to their bond was forming as they rested against each other, foreheads touching, and heavy breath mingling.

Naruto surrounded him with her tight, wet heat and unshakable affection, gripping his body and heart in a vice he knew he'd never be able to escape.

 _'Kami,'_ he thought with a mental roll of his eyes _, 'I sound like such a fucking loser'._

Sasuke didn't have to dwell on that thought for too long. His mind fell behind, his body taking the lead as she lifted her hips before slowly dropping them back down. She was hot, wet, a delicious clutch sliding along his length. He closed his eyes, practically screwing them shut to avoid looking at her face. He was longing to see her, and yet he was terrified. If he opened his eyes he knew what he would find. Acceptance he never thought he needed. Forgiveness he knew he didn’t deserve. Kindness and love without limits, things he was sure were wasted on him. Her entire heart would be reflecting on the surface of her face. He would see his salvation and it would be his undoing. This would all be over. Sasuke would never forgive himself if he came now.

He couldn't help but want more.

He longed to move with her, to give as good as he got the way he's always done when it was just them, but he's incredibly limited. No matter how they continued it was going to be awkward. Their slings were heavy with the bandaged stumps of their arms, lifeless between them and constantly getting in the way. The pain was intense, but grounding, and he was somewhat grateful for how the unpleasantness of their plight mixed with the pleasure that was steadily building. Even still, he wouldn't last much longer, virgin that he was. ' _Dammit'._

He filled his hand with the firm, softness of her thigh, pleading silently to stop her movements.

"W-what? Are you okay?"

Was he okay? He opened his eyes when he felt her finger brush over his cheekbone. She pulled back, allowing him to see traces of liquid on her hand. He had been crying. For some reason the fact amused him. A huff of laughter escaped his lips and he shook his head. "I'm fine."

He noticed he was still holding her in place when he felt her squirm in his lap. There wasn't much room in the twin sized bed to do much. Just another thing adding to the awkwardness of the entire situation. "Raise up on your knees for me."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, usuratonkatchi."

Blue eyes shone with curiosity, but she did as he asked without question. He instantly mourned the loss of her body when his wet dick met cold air. Moving as quick as a newly dubbed amputee could manage,  the black haired boy placed his hand on the mattress beside him and started the undignified act of wiggling beneath his best friend's parted thighs. She had to place her hand on his chest to keep herself balanced while he moved. When he was finally laying flat on his back, she had ended up practically sitting on his stomach. She sat there for a drawn-out moment before understanding what it was he was doing.

"Oh, right!" She shimmied down to straddle his hips once again, quickly sinking down on him with a groan, not realizing that more freedom of movement would cause him to slide in deeper than when they were both sitting up. " _Hmmm_....wow. Y-yeah. Okay. This is a lot better." She rose her hips and sunk down again, hitting spots that she had never touched before. Her fingers were nothing like this. The blonde winced a few times as she slowly rode him, other times releasing a sweet moan that made his fist tighten.

Naruto closed her eyes, biting her lip and scrunching her brow in discomfort, continuing to move at her own pace.

"Alright?"

A nod from her.

"You're a virgin, right? It doesn't hurt at a-all?" He stuttered, drawing out his last word as she started moving faster.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." She tilted her head to look down on him, blue eyes boring into his.

"Okay." He took her smaller hand and led it to rest beside his head. "Lean over me."

Their abused arms knocked against each other, eliciting curses from bruised mouths. They adjusted quickly, bodies still ringing from recent pain, continuing where they had stopped. Sasuke brought up his knees, using the leverage to push his hips upward. Finally able to set his own pace and rock up into the blonde like he's been dying to since she first immersed him in her heat.

"Fucking finally!" He groaned.

The additional movement drew a surprised gasp from the kunoichi. Naruto closed her eyes, bowing over him just the slightest bit more to give herself the space she needed to rock with him. They fumbled more than a bit. Naruto's arm gave out twice. They butted heads, literally. Eventually, though, they fell in sync, a beautiful harmony that had them both panting into the other's ear.

He was close. She could tell by his half-lidded eyes and the way his head was tilting further back into the pillow, bit by bit exposing more of his throat. Her heart jumped in her chest watching his face, beautiful and open and surrendering, giving in to something other than vengeance and anger. A little over a week ago he looked completely different. He had been ready to die. Willing to give his life. Wanting more than anything to snuff out the last ember in his heart that kept him breathing.

Sasuke had wanted, more than anything, to cut her out.

That was the last thing he was doing, now.

Long fingers dug into her side, traveling upwards until he finally had her breast cupped in his hand. He squeezed on instinct, narrow hips working at an even faster rate. She moaned when his thumb rubbed across her nipple and he made a noise that almost sounded like a laugh, a rumble from somewhere deep in his chest. They moved faster, careless, their rhythm breaking up. Sasuke's head was completely thrown back at this point, black hair messy and splayed across the fabric beneath him. Naruto felt his stomach, entranced at the way define muscles danced under scared skin. Her best friend was strong. He jumped when she unknowingly added her nails.

Naruto felt a tension building in her lower abdomen, a sweet friction she knew wouldn't get her anywhere. She wasn't going to cum this time, but she didn't care. If she wanted to bad enough she would reach down and finish herself, a few strokes of her finger would do the trick. Orgasm wasn't what she was after, though. She had what she wanted. She had Sasuke beneath her, glowing and pink and close to rapture. He was with her, she wasn’t chasing, and for this borrowed moment he was staying.

Sasuke was here. Sasuke was alive. Sasuke had water gathering in the corners of his eyes. Sasuke was groaning. Sasuke was okay. Sasuke was hers.

Her lips found his throat. His cheeks. His jaw. His ear. The tip of his nose. When she pulled back to look at his face, not wanting to miss a moment of her short time with him, she noticed wetness smeared across his skin that wasn't there before.

"D-don't do that, usuratonkachi."

She only cried harder, tears dripping from her chin to land on his forehead and cheeks. "I-I can't help it!" Her nose was turning red, her swollen cheeks even more puffy. "I'm so happy, Sasuke. I'm just so fucking happy!"

"Naruto." Those eyes she loved so much clenched tight. "I'm gonna...fuck...I'm..."

Long, blonde hair mixed with black as she brought their faces closer. "It's okay. Do it." She kissed him as he came, guiding him through it with gentle lips. His hips jerked between her thighs, two or three sporadic movements that had her twisting the sheets in her grip. She smiled as she watched him go totally lax.

There was no room for her to lay beside him on the small bed, so she sat up slowly, rotating her head from side to side and stretching her arm above her head. A resounding _crack_ followed, making her wince. She closed her eyes, perfectly content at the moment, if not more than a little tired. Her hand drew lackadaisical shapes on the tight skin of his stomach.

She grinned a lazy grin, amused at the silly thought that popped in her head. "Ne, Sasuke?"

A grunt was her answer.

"Why haven't we done this before?" 

The laugh that followed was cut short by a voice that didn't hold nearly the amount of mirth Naruto felt. A chill ran up her spin.

"Well, that certainly would have been _one_ way to convince him to return to the village."

She stiffened _. 'No'._

She heard the familiar chuckling of yet another now in the room. Then a snort. Both from the same source attempting not to laugh and failing miserably.

_'No. No. No. No.'_

Sasuke grew rigid. His eyes were blown wide and staring into what she assumed was a black void only detectable by stupid bastards with a Rinnegan. He didn't even look like he was breathing. _Did you die, teme?!_ Apparently, he did not. He snapped out of it enough to pull the too big hospital gown back up over her shoulder, effectively covering her exposed breast _. 'Which I didn't even know was hanging out. Fuck my life, dattebayo!'_

Cum was beginning to seep out on to her thighs from where she was still connected to Sasuke. Some of their stitches had busted open. Sasuke's hair was everywhere, his skin flushed, new bruises from where she'd sucked on his neck clear and obvious to anyone who saw him. She didn't even dare to think of what she looked like. It was obvious what they had done.

Gathering what was left of her pride, she breathed in deep, turning her head to meet the pissed off glare of the Godaime Hokage and - _fuck me sideways! It is **her**!- _ one of her best friends. Tsunade had strong arms crossed over her impressive bust, one well-manicured foot tapping against the linoleum floor. Saskura was a different story. She had a medical chart covering her face, small shoulders shaking almost violently with poorly concealed laughter.

"If you're quite done deflowering the Uchiha boy, we've come to examine you personally this time. You're to be discharged in a few hours, gaki." Golden eyes took on a malicious gleam. "Unless, of course, another round is in order before you have to say goodbye to Konoha's newest inmate?"

Sasuke put a pillow over his face.

Sakura lost it. Loud, nearly piercing laughter hammering the final nail in her proverbial coffin.

Naruto cried. _Again_.

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
